<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feelings of light by AtLoLevad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529448">feelings of light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad'>AtLoLevad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, mama!Rey, vague visits from force ghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After something her daughter says, Rey knows they're always being watched over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feelings of light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maaammaaaaa!” Shara screams from the den, startling Rey into dropping a bowl of sliced starfruit. Before the bowl hits the ground, Rey holds out her hand and reaches into the Force to hold it in the air. </p><p>“Shar, baby,” Rey calls back, “what did we say about screaming?” Bowl of fruit settled safely in her hands again, Rey makes her way into the den and sits down cross-legged on the floor. Shara crawls over to her, disregarding the toys strewn about and curls up on Rey’s lap. Her little fingers squish into the starfruit and she shoves pieces into her mouth. </p><p>Around the fruit, she mumbles, “Only screaming if I got an ouch.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Rey hums, kissing the top of Shara’s head and getting a mouthful of dark curls. “So, why were you screaming, my love?”</p><p>Shara beams, showing off tiny teeth and half-chewed fruit. “Toys, Mama!” she exclaims, launching herself off of Rey’s lap and back into the pile of stuffed toys gathered near the kaf table - including a particularly hideous cast-plast rathtar that was a gift from Finn ("Our first adventure on the <em>Falcon</em>, Rey!"). Rey smiles as the little girl brandishes a stuffed porg in one hand and a stuffed Tooka in the other. </p><p>“You want mama to play with you?” Rey guesses, laughing. Shara nods and pushes a doll dressed in a pilot jumpsuit at Rey. Picking it up, Rey carefully scrutinizes it - the toy is much nicer than her homemade doll, but it still stirs up the same emotions, even if they’re filtered through a lens of happiness now. “Okay,” Rey says quietly, “Mama has some time to play before Papá gets home.”</p><p>At the mention of Poe, Shara’s dark eyes go wide and she jumps to her feet. “Papá? Where?” she screeches, looking around. </p><p>Rey laughs again - the fact that Shara is such a daddy’s girl would be insulting if it weren’t so cute - and shakes her head, gently tugging on her daughter’s hand to get her to sit down, “Papá’s at work, remember? He’ll be home soon, I promise, and then we’ll go to the market.”</p><p>Shara accepts Rey’s answer and lifts her toys again. “Mama, toys fly.”</p><p>“The toys are going to fly?” Rey asks, exaggeratedly opening her eyes. “What are they going to fly?”</p><p>“Ess-wing!” the little girl exclaims, “Like Papá!”</p><p>“Not the <em>Falcon</em>?” Rey asks, grinning as she waves her hand so the toys jump into the air. Shara giggles and claps her hands. </p><p>“No,” she giggles, “Lu doesn’t fly Fak-on.”</p><p>Rey blinks. “Who?” The toys falter in the air, but don’t drop.</p><p>“Lu,” Shara replies blithely, her eyes following the stuffed animals. “Lu and Shar fly ess-wing.”</p><p>Shara reaches out and grabs the stuffed Tooka from the air and cuddles it close, patting its head and whispering. Rey watches her daughter, a bubbling feeling of light building in her stomach. </p><p>“Shara,” Rey asks carefully, “who flies the <em>Falcon</em>?”</p><p>Not looking up, Shara replies - with a fair bit of attitude, as if the answer should be obvious - “Lee-yuh and Ha!”</p><p>Tears prickle at Rey’s eyes. She and Poe have spoken to Shara about her grandmother and Luke, Leia, and Han, but she didn’t realize that the bedtime stories had sunk in so much that the people they had lost had become part of Shara’s playtime. </p><p>Something catches Rey’s eye in the corner of the room, but by the time she looks up, the only thing she sees is a faint blue sparkle. </p><p>It’s enough though.</p><p>Laughing wetly, Rey shakes her head and turns back to Shara. She pulls the girl into her lap and hugs her tightly. Shara reciprocates the hug for a brief moment before getting agitated and pushing away with an annoyed, “Too tight, mama!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, moonbeam,” Rey whispers, using Poe’s term of endearment for their daughter. “I just love you so much.”</p><p>Happily back to playing and eating her fruit, Shara sighs and mumbles back, “Love you, mama.”</p><p>Rey leans back against the couch and watches Shara play, her gaze occasionally flicking to the corner of the room. She doesn’t see anything else for the rest of the afternoon and then soon Poe is home and tossing Shara into the air and kissing Rey hello. They bundle up and head out to the market, Rey lagging behind briefly to lock the door. </p><p>When she turns back around, Poe’s in front of her, holding Shara on his shoulders. “Ready, Sunshine?” he asks, smiling brightly, despite the lines of exhaustion on his face. </p><p>Just over Poe’s shoulder, there’s a faint blue glimmer, growing stronger until the vague outline of a person - two people? three? - comes into slight focus. Rey blinks and the glimmer is gone, but she smiles back at her husband and daughter. </p><p>“Ready,” she replies, calm and happy as she slips her hand into Poe’s for the walk. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honest to god, i'm only productive at writing these fluffy little things when I'm supposed to be working lol. I definitely headcanon that any kids of poe and rey are going to be at least mildly force sensitive, so that means vague visits from the force ghosts for the kids lol! the third little glimmer is, in my mind, shara since i hc that she was a little force sensitive too. honestly, i just make up how the force works in everything i write, so there's really no rhyme or reason here. enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>